Friends now, Lovers Next
by Anna-Jay
Summary: Ari and Stan have a friendly talk, not seeing eachother for a long time. Stan has a special surprise for Ari. Wonder what it is? Read and find out. StanAri


**Disclaimer: I do not own Okage... Though I wish I did.**

* * *

I sighed and stared at the water below me. My feet skimmed the water when they went back and forth. The water was warm in the summer when the sun was high in the sky. I sighed again. All my friends were all on their own adventure while I was home in this small village. It was really lonely now days since they left. I sighed once again and looked down at my reflection. My outfit was a bit different now. I had a green-sleeveless vest on with an orange and white shirt underneath. I had my normal olive green pants on and I was wearing a matching headband. My orange-brown hair was a bit ruffled since I didn't comb it when I got out of the shower today. As I stared as my reflection I let my mind wander to a certain friend of mine. 

Stan.

He was the one who had gotten me into that crazy adventure with evil kings and other kinds of demons and ghosts. He was the one who made me a hero, with out even trying really. He was the one who helped my voice be heard. He was my closest friend. Now he was probably off somewhere trying to control the world. I missed him the most. Sometimes I think that I might have fallen in love with him. My eyes widened at that thought. No. If I did he wouldn't ever return my feelings. He and Rosalyn were in love.

I think.

I shook my head. He didn't like me as a lover; he liked me as a slave, or a friend. I closed my eyes, still in deep thought. When I opened them I saw a man with fiery blond hair and gold eyes in the water's reflection behind mine. My eyes widened.

It was Stan!

"Hello, Ari." I turned to him and smiled.

"Hello, Stan. How have you been?" Stan shrugged and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for some time. Stan looked at the water, then the sky, then back down at the water. I could see Stan was nervous, about what I did not know. He was now examining his long claws when I asked, "So how is your world conquest going, Stan?" Stan glanced up at me before looking back at his fingers.

"Okay... I guess." I blinked at him. Something was troubling him deeply, but I couldn't figure out what. I finally sighed and lifted my left foot from the water, watching as the water dripped down from it. It must have caught Stan's eye because he stopped looking at his hand. I then put my foot back into the water and looked at Stan.

"So... What brings you here?"

Can't you see that I'm trying desperately to start a conversation?

Stan shrugged and laid down on the grass, staring at the clouds.

"I was passing by and thought I'd see what my former slave was up to." He then looked at me, his golden eyes looking into my emerald ones. "Is that a crime?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, but I assumed you were busy trying to keep Rosalyn away. You hadn't turned her shadow back to its original black color like you promised." Stan then held up one finger and pointed it at me.

"I never promised anything! She just assumed that I would. Pift, like I care. It's a great honor to have a pink shadow made from me!" At this, I started to laugh. Stan looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something funny, boy?" I tried to stop laughing, but I could not. Stan had a scowl on his face, but it soon turned into a sly smile. He turned over onto his stomach and just stared as I continued to laugh. I looked at him and stopped laughing immediately when I saw Stan's smile. The only time I saw that smile was when Stan was about to...

Oh crap.

I jumped to my feet and tried to run, but only got two feet. Stan had leaped like a cat and grabbed me, holding me tightly before tickling me.

"S-stan! Ha, s-stop! I- I'm sor-sorry, ack! I was lau-ughing! Ha! St-op! Please!" After that, I couldn't even speak. I was laughing far too hard. If I could have seen Stan's face, he would have been smiling. I was close to tears when he finally gave mercy on me. I giggled a bit more before smiling up at him. He smiled too and put me down. We sat down again, and it was back to the beginning. I was sitting by the river with my feet in its water; Stan laying in the grass next to me looking at the clouds. We were like that for awhile before Stan sighed and sat up. He put his hand in his pocket, looking for something. He then pulled out a necklace with a green gem, inside of it was a tiny gear. My eyes widened as I looked at it and grew larger when Stan placed it around my neck. He then gave me a strong hug before standing.

"I found that on my conquest, and though you would like it. So... yeah. The gem matches your eyes. That was a reason I thought you would... Like it..." Stan coughed and turned away. I thought I saw a blush on his face, but it couldn't have... Could it?

Stan coughed again before turning to face me again. He smiled and waved.

"I just wanted to give that to you. I'm going to go back to my conquest to conquer the world." My eyes widened. But, he had just arrived! He can't leave now! When Stan turned to leave, I hugged onto his waist. I didn't want him to go!

"Stan... Can't you stay for a day? Please?" Stan didn't say anything. I held onto him tightly, burying my face into his back. I heard him sigh sadly, turning to face me. I looked up at him, my eyes starting to water. Stan smiled down at me before leaning down to kiss me on my lips. My eyes widened as he did so, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours when he pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Ari, think of this necklace as a promise. I will someday return to get you. You truly didn't think you got away that easily did you? You're still my slave for the rest of your life." This made me smile as I hugged him one last time before letting him go.

Stan left after that, but not without another good-bye kiss. I smiled and sat by the water's edge, looking at my reflection. The green gem shone brightly in the water's reflection, the tiny gear in side of it making it glow even more. I held the gem in my hands, feeling the smoothness and roughness of it.

'A promise stone, a wishing stone, an engagement stone.' That thought mademe smile. 'I'll wait forever for you. For you and only you.'

I then stood up, put my shoes on, and walked back toward my home. A smile graced my lips as I walked toward it, for my friend was now my lover,

Forever and ever.


End file.
